yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Whisper-Blade
Valerie is a rogue in the employ of Malkiore for over a decade now. She is a rogue of some considerable power, able to attack twice in the span of time more can only attack once. She specializes in ranged attacks, with the accuracy to thread a needle with a pin from over twenty paces away. Shadows also seem to move and bend around her. Her supernatural side has yet to be explained. Appearance/Personality She is a slender young woman with a supple yet voluptuous body. She has a constant scowl on her face, as her raven black hair is usually let down and held back with a band. She wears a tight leather armor that is glamored to take on the appearance of anything she desires, but usually is modest while tight and offers a great degree of protection against most attacks. She has at least two dozen weapons on her at all times, though she usually utilizes a pair of twin daggers and bow. However, she disdains combat, and is more likely to simply ignore anything she deems not worth her time. She gets easily annoyed by Malkiore, but usually just resides to not caring about his antics and going along so long as she gets paid. Malkiore keeps her well compensated, at 1,000 a month for her services. While she knows she has a ton of push against Malkiore, and doesn't care if he gets too roughed up, she will protect him and jump in provided his life is in danger and anything large enough shows up to threaten her. Her calling card was a single rose, black as the night sky. Achievements A renowned catburgler, she specializes in breaking into high security and "impregnable" locations. She doesn't do assassinations, but has no qualms about killing those who get in her way. Her greatest accomplishments are * Surviving an extended combat against Sy'Hael while stealing an object she desired. The amount of effort Sy'Hael was putting into it most likely wasn't 100%, but she is stealthy enough to evade her eye and ears and steal from her. (Sy'Hael later tracked her down and bought the map off her, she was able to evade Sy'Haels non-lycanthrope form) * Breaking into the grand library of the golden scale and removing all the labels from the books of the restricted section. In the following weeks, they discovered no books had actually been removed, and that apparently she did it on a bet * Is rumored to have evaded assassination from the Night Masks on three separate occasions, one of them being lead by a circle member. This has earned her Vlad's personal attention, and he has put out a large bounty on her capture. * Snuck up on and stole from the church of Lloth, killing a matron mother along the way of a middle house. This created a power vacuum, which allowed her to infiltrate a higher ranking house and uncover evidence and blackmail from other houses and has used those to her advantage. * Calls herself the best, not best known thief ever born * Survived a "harm" spell during her duel to the death with a drow matron mother. * Avoided being seen by Zarina for more than one round. (Was eventually discovered, and asked to dinner).